French Mistake Rewrite
by Kimisha
Summary: Sam and Dean are cast into TV land, where Dean finds out his actor counterpart is in a gay relationship with the actor playing Castiel. A re-write of the exsisting episode 'The French Mistake'
1. Chapter 1

**French Mistake Re-Write**

A TV Show, called Supernatural? Really?

Sam and Dean still couldn't quite believe what kind of messed up alternate universe Balthazar had zapped them to. They were going to kill him, if they ever find their way back that is.

Dean was still reeling from the fact he was wearing make up and Sam was trying to make sense of their surroundings and his new name. Desperately wanting to escape this wacky universe, the boys headed for the nearest exit.

Once out the door the boys scanned the outside of the building, Dean's face lit up as he seen his beloved impala parked out front.

"Oh, hey! At least my baby made it!" Dean chimed, letting out a victory laugh as he headed towards the car, Sam following behind.

Dean's face dropped when he seen his precious metallicar get lashed with dirt and mud.

"Hey, HEY – what –" Dean rushed angrily towards the car, only to notice that wasn't his baby at all, unless his baby had been cloned. He took in the sight of several impala's, including a couple of crushed ones. He looked stunned and suddenly pale.

"I feel sick! I'm gonna be sick" said Dean rushing off past the awful sight, Sam just standing behind mouth gaping open taking in the surroundings before following Dean.

They made their way through the outside sets, taking in sight of the crew working away around them; they just needed to get the hell out of there.

"I wanna go home, I feel like this whole place is bad touching me" Said Dean, his pace picking up just wanting to get back to reality.

"Yeah I know me too" Sam agreeing with Dean's comment.

"So what do you think, Cas?" continued Sam

"It's our best shot if he still alive" Dean agreed, both of them coming to a stop outside a make shift doorway, closing his eyes and bending his head down as thought praying, Dean continued;

"Dear Castiel, who art maybe running his ass away from heaven, we pray that you have your ears on…so breaker, breaker" Dean screwed up his eyes, hoping Cas could help them out here, then opened his gaze to meet Sam's, before checking through the door to see Castiel standing in the distance. Cas staring at the brothers as they run over to meet their friend.

"Cas? Cas! Hey! Cas, thank god! What is all this huh? What did Balthazar do to us?" Asked Dean as they reached Cas, feeling incredibly pleased to see their angel friend.

Castiel composed himself before speaking. Looking a lot more intense than usual, before addressing his friends;

"To keep you out of Virgil's reach, he's cast you into an alternate reality, a universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others."

The boys not breaking gaze from Cas as he spoke, taking in the information...

"Like - like bizarro earth, right? Except instead of having Bizarro superman, we get this clown factory." Dean trying to make sense of what exactly is going on; Cas nodding to confirm as he spoke, but looking slightly thrown and confused by his last comment.

"Errm…Yeah, well…anyway. No time to explain. Do you have the key?" Cas asked, as Sam got it out of his pocket and gave it to him.

"Yeah… So, uh, what does this thing do, anyway?"

"It opens a room" Cas explained

"What's in the room?" Asked Dean, needing further info off the angel.

"Every weapon Balthazar stole from heaven."

Dean was thrown and kind of confused by the whole situation, throwing Cas a surprised look "He gave it to us?" he asked.

"To keep it safe until I could reach you. With those weapons, I have a chance to rally my forces." Cas explained to the brothers, Sam now starting to understand at least part of the goings on, but still baffled by where they are and why.

"Oh. Okay, good. Yeah. So, now, uh, what's the deal with all this TV crap?" asked Sam, motioning to everything around them. Castiel's face now looking slightly confused himself "Pardon?" he asked.

"Yeah, Amen Padaleski" Dean piping in

"uh, Lecki" Sam feeling the need to correct Dean on his fake name

"What?" Asked Dean, while Cas looked on getting more confused as he watched the ramblings of the two men in front of him.

"Lecki, I'm pretty sure" Sam finished; Dean shook his head and shrugged off the comment.

"Ahhh man, did they put out new pages?" Cas asked sounding weirdly unlike Cas, the deep gravely tone to his voice disappearing. Pulling out pieces of paper out of his trench coat and scanning through them, Dean's turn to look confused.

"Put out what?" he asked

"Is this some sort of cosmic joke?" asked Sam, looking towards Cas.

"Yeah because if it is, its stupid and we don't get it" Dean said and Sam agreeing with his brothers comment.

Cas now looking amused by the situation in front of him, yet still slightly confused as he starts undoing his tie and shirt. Sam and Dean watching him with baffled expressions.

"Are you guys OK?" he said, again not sounding like Cas at all, Dean now completely thrown. Cas extended his hand out, to touch Dean's cheek lightly, Dean backing off slightly confused at the angel's action.

"I mean I know you didn't sleep well last night Jensen, but you seem really out of it" Cas finished, looking at Dean worryingly. *What the hell, is going on* Dean thought, noticing the script in the angels other hand, he takes it forcefully to check and confirm his worst fear.

"These are words of a script, this isn't Cas!" explained Dean, both of them now looking to the non angel in front of them, who looked slightly amused at the babbling going on, finishing unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his t-shirt underneath. Sam eyeing him up suspiciously;

"Dude, look at him" Sam said, looking at Dean and back to "Cas".

"You guys wanna run lines or-?" the doppelganger looking on at the boys, waiting for a normal response, slightly confused about what was occurring.

"His name is Misha…Misha?" asked Dean, now throwing his angel friend's counterpart a funny look.

Misha sighed and rolled his eyes, looking to Dean he said;

"What the hell is up with you today? I told you to go to sleep last night, instead of watching re-runs of 'Days of our lives' at 2am"

Dean was taken back by the comment, Sam also shooting Misha a similar WTF look and returning his gaze back to his brother. Dean really didn't want to ask but couldn't let it slide;

"Wait, what do you mean by 'you told me to go to sleep last night?' and 'you know I didn't sleep well?" Dean asked remembering Misha's earlier comment.

"Well it's pretty easy to notice when you don't sleep well, given I'm woken up every 5 minutes, by you elbowing or kicking me." Misha answered, again rolling his eyes towards Dean.

"Huh! What the hell? Do I live with you or something? Wait, we share a bed? What the fuck is going on." Dean stammering his words slightly, again trying to make sense of it all, there was a lot of that going round today.

"Ha freakin Ha! Very funny, Jensen." Misha mocked, slightly smiling and eyeing up Dean. "You expect me to fall for your so called 'I've lost my marbles' joke. Fine I'll bite… you forgot we are dating and have been for the past year and a half and live together. There you go, memory back yet?" continued Misha, he was always being pranked on by his lover on set and the butt of the joke, so he knew to just go with it.

Sam looked at Dean, pressing his lips firmly together and trying so hard to hold back the laugh that was threatening to erupt from his mouth. Dean not even noticing Sam, continued to push further, no way was he or his actor counterpart in a gay relationship with the guy who plays Castiel.

"We are dating? As in, a gay relationship? As in sleeping together, kissing, the whole nine yards?" Dean was horrified;

"Yes well done, now do you guys wanna run lines or not?" Misha played along giving in, but needing to move past this whole joke phase and get on with his day.

Dean looked at Sam, mouth now gaping further than before, as soon as his gaze turned to his brother, Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP SAM! This is not funny! Urgh, you know what…" Dean was pissed at his brother for finding his unfortunate situation hilarious; he grabbed the key off Misha and walked past him. Sam followed behind still laughing hysterically.

Misha's gaze followed the boys as they walked off, he shouted off to them in the distance;

"Yeah yeah, you guys really Punk'd me! I'm totally gonna tweet this one…" he shook his head and got out his phone to begin his tweet;

"Hola Mishamigo's. J2 got me good. Will get my revenge on Jensen later. *evil face*" Misha finished his tweet, smirking to himself.

Sam and Dean continued walking through set, Sam still highly amused by the revelations they had just heard.

"Ahh man, who would have thought you and fake Cas?" sniggered Sam, Dean looking incredibly pissed off.

"HEY! Watch it, I'm Dean Winchester remember? Ladies man! Not gay actor who dates gay co-star. I just want to get the hell out of here Sammy and fast."

Sam calmed his laughter for now and decided Dean was right, he wanted to get home too, this place was no good for either of them, so they continued on their journey of how to get back to reality.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Things had gone from bad to worse, for Dean especially. Not only had he found out that he used to star in a soap, tried to make a get away in a "fake impala", wasn't even in America and now that this Jared guy had a big, posh house, was loaded and married to fake Ruby. Dean loathed this Jensen guys life, this sucked!

"You married fake Ruby!" Dean said, looking towards Sam, while Genevieve rolled her eyes and his comment.

"You're dating Fake Cas?" Sam quipped back, feeling pleased with his quick response.

"Shut the hell up" Was the best response Dean could think of right now. He wanted the ground to open up, swallow him whole and bury him deep beneath the earth, never to escape.

After much confusion from Jared's wife, who Sam discovered to be Genevieve Padalecki, who went off to a charity dinner and left the boys to mull over their predicament once more and the fact they apparently don't get along. Dean was feeling more and more pissed off.

"OK so you are the star of this thing, I get it. You get the pretty girl, the big house and the huge pay check and I get some dude named Misha, a co-star I don't get along with and a history of being in a cheesy soap opera! What the hell, how is that fair?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's rant.

"Well you might have the huge pay check too AND the big house, you just haven't been there yet." He said, trying to keep a straight face and make Dean Feel at least a tiny bit better. It wasn't going to last long as the doorbell rang.

Sam just looked blankly down the hallway towards the door, neither of the boys making a move.

"Well are you gonna get that JARED! It is your house" Said Dean, still sounding rather hacked off.

"Oh yeah, errm I guess" Said Sam strolling down the hall, he opened the door to find Misha standing there; he suppressed a laugh knowing Dean would not like this at all.

"Hey Jared, sorry to bother you at home, but Clif said Jensen had asked to be dropped off here earlier? Is he here?" Misha asked

"Umm yeah he is, come on in" Sam beamed, finding the whole situation amusing.

As Misha entered the room, Dean rolled his eyes and shot Sam a 'Thanks very much' sarcastic glare. Sam giggled to himself again before saying;

"I'll err leave you two lovebirds to talk." Earning another evil look from Dean, Sam grinned and headed towards Jared's kitchen to explore.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I was confused when you didn't meet me after work today. Then Clif said you had come here, I mean don't get me wrong I am glad you and Jared are talking now, but it threw me! And you had no means of getting home." Misha rambled at Dean, who was looking kind of scared.

Dean cleared his throat, while he tried to come up with an excuse to stay at Jared's house instead of going "Home" with this Misha dude.

"Umm well, we decided to come back and rehearse our lines. Now we are getting along better and Jared wanted to show me around his lovely home." Dean plastered on a big fake smile.

"That's great! Well I have come to pick you up anyways; I knew you would struggle to get home, so let's go." Said Misha, reaching out for Dean's arm.

Dean instinctively pulled back, panicking about going anywhere with Misha and away from Sam in this strange universe.

"I was thinking I would crash here tonight…" Dean said, as Sam came back in the room. Misha looked crushed, Jensen had been acting weird all day, was it something he had done?

Sam decided to make things a lot easier for the poor confused Cas look-alike.

"Well actually Jensen, myself and err Gen have plans. So we can call it a night and I'll see you tomorrow on set?" Sam really wanted to push Dean's buttons just for the fun of it and he could instantly see from his comment that Dean's buttons had well and truly been pushed. He glared at Sam, nostrils flaring and teeth gritted.

"Oh well isn't she at the otter dinner thing?" Dean said through gritted teeth

"Yeah, but she will be back soon, you two go on home" Sam replied, he was getting good at this quick thinking thing. Dean glared at him again; Misha grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the door.

"Awesome, that's sorted then. We will see you on set tomorrow Jared. Goodnight" Misha said, as they headed out. Dean looked back to Sam for some kind of help as he got pulled out of the front door.

Sam and Dean had discussed earlier about finding their way back home and ordering the ingredients needed for the spell, so Sam figured he could work on that tonight and then get to spend the rest of his night with his gorgeous "wife". As for Dean, he was in for an uncomfortable and awkward night. Sam yet again couldn't help but laugh to himself. Poor Dean.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The car ride back to Jensen and Misha's place was incredibly awkward and silent. Dean really didn't want to have the 'is everything OK? Is it something I've done?' talk with another dude. He didn't to chick flick moments at the best of times.

As they pulled up to their apartment block, Dean realised that Jared really must have been the star of the show, why no big house for him and Misha? I mean they both must earn decent enough money. Wait off topic, why was he bothered? Dean shook his head, trying to snap himself back to reality. He entered the apartment behind Misha and took in his surroundings; it was actually pretty amazing, huge in fact. It had a massive living area with TV, sofa, coffee table etc and a massive kitchen and dining room to his right. The place was totally spotless, given two guys lived here.

Dean walked round, picking stuff up and exploring. He came across pictures of him and Misha, looking all happy and smiley. The photos bought him crashing back down when he remembered he was going to have to share a bed with this man tonight. Dean started panicking again.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up with you today or what?" Misha's voice asked, startling Dean as he turned around to face him.

"Umm nothing, I was just joking around. I am fine" Dean said trying to look convincing yet again with a fake smile.

"Hmmm sure whatever" Misha replied, looking suspicious.

Dean was going to have to put this guys mind at ease now or he would have to face awkward relationship conversations all night and it wasn't even technically his relationship.

"Honestly, like you said I was just tired, having an off day. We all have them right!" Dean explained, hoping this would get him out of the awkward talk. Misha smiled and nodded, *thank god, he bought it* Dean thought to himself. He plonked himself down on the sofa, thinking he might as well make himself at home.

Misha walked over to stand behind the sofa and Dean; he started massaging Dean's shoulders, which made Dean jump immediately But Misha held him in place continuing his massage. It felt kind of nice, the hunter had a lot of knots to work out, and so why the hell not let someone work it out for him.

"Jeeez you are so tense! You need to relax" Said Misha frowning at how tense his lover's shoulders were.

"mmm not a bad idea" Dean purred, he now had his head back and eyes closed, enjoying the strong hands massaging his shoulders way more than he should have been.

"Maybe I can help with that, release the tension the way you like it, might give you a better nights sleep too" Misha continued, grinning to himself before bending down and kissing Dean's neck.

Snapping back to reality Dean's eyes shot open at the sudden contact and the tone of voice coming from this guy, he was seducing him? Dean almost forgot what exactly was supposedly going on between them both. He immediately shot up off the sofa standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Do What! The way I like it?" Snapped Dean, looking horrified at the offer.

"You know what…" Misha grinned seductively, moving around the sofa towards Dean, he continued;

"It will help you relax a little, release all that tension…and all my tension" The actor winked at Dean with his last remark, Dean couldn't do anything but stand there mouth gaping open. *Oh Shit, I'm so gonna kill Sam* he thought.

Misha headed towards Dean, the hunter even though a little scared, didn't move from his spot.

"Umm, I don't know if I'm errr in the mood." Stammered Dean as Cas' counterpart approached him. Misha reached out and took Dean's hand in his own, and moving right up close.

"Maybe we should get you in the mood" Replied Misha.

Before Dean had chance to move or speak, lips were suddenly on his, Misha's other hand now on the back of Dean's neck pulling his closer. While his other hand remained attached to Dean's.

Dean was taken off guard, he refused to deepen the kiss keeping his lips tightly shut and his eyes were wide open in shock, his other hand waving around in the air in a panic, as if that would help him to escape somehow.

As Misha pulled away, he tilted his head looking slightly confused by Dean's reaction, but smirked none the less. *My God he looks so much like Cas when he does that head tilt thing, scary!* thought Dean, still looking shocked and concerned where this was going to go and what he would do next.

"Come on, lets go to bed" Misha said, pulling Dean along by the hand towards the bedroom. Dean instinctively pulled them to a stop in a panic;

"Huh, well I'm not really tired" He said in a rush.

"Who said we were going to sleep" Smirked Misha, continuing to pull Dean along.

When they reached the bedroom, Dean snatched his hand back. *I need to get out of this, think quick Winchester* he thought to himself.

"Oh sorry I meant, I WAS really tired, you did say I should get some sleep tonight, maybe if I sleep on the sofa it would help, you know change of scenery and I wouldn't disturb you that way" Dean said, trying every possible route to get out of this mess.

Usually he would just be shrugging this off, saying 'fuck this' and walking out, but he needed to keep up this Jensen Ackles act at least until tomorrow when him and Sam can get home. If he doesn't there would be way too many questions that he doesn't want to face and possibly a check in at the mental hospital.

"Yeah I guess you should get an early night. You really didn't sleep well last night and we know how you get when you don't have enough sleep…" Misha said, sounding defeated but knowing his boyfriend needed the rest.

"Yeah yeah really tired tonight anyways *yawn*" Said Dean, forcing out a fake yawn at the end of his sentence, feeling incredibly relieved.

"Stay in the bed though, I don't mind. I'm used to you kicking me most nights; I can't sleep that well myself unless you are next to me." Said Misha, smiling towards his lover.

*Dammit* Thought Dean. He would just have to put up with the whole sleeping with a guy in the same bed; he couldn't be bothered to continue with excuses. What the hell it's only sleep.

Misha started undressing for bed, all Dean could do was stand there fully clothed and not moving a muscle. It was so weird seeing Cas half naked, Dean couldn't help but stare, thinking how bizarre this situation kept getting. As Misha's Jeans disappeared, Dean immediately turned around and looked the other way. *Not something I want to see!* Dean thought. He was startled as Misha spoke up.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night? Get into bed already, you're making me uncomfortable" Misha asked, getting into bed. Now, half naked and wearing black Pyjama trousers. Dean turned to face the man as he got into bed, thankful he was at least wearing some form of clothing in bed.

"Umm yeah sorry" Stammered Dean. He pulled his jacket off and threw it over the chair in the corner of the room. He really didn't want to get undressed in front of this guy, but figured Misha would find it weird if he got into bed wearing his clothes. Dean spotted another pair of Dark blue Pyjama trousers on his side of the bed, figuring they were Jensen's, he picked them up and rushed into the bathroom with them to get changed.

Now returning with his clothes and shoes, he put them with his jacket. He was also now half naked with just his PJ pants on. He hesitantly got into the bed under the covers, lying on his back as far away from the other man as possible, so far in fact that he was practically hanging on the edge of the bed.

Dean just stared at the ceiling, not wanting to move. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, he was sure of it. A rustling coming from next to him startled Dean. Misha had now moved right over to him, practically head to head and put his arm out over Dean's chest, pulling him close.

"HEY" Dean yelled instinctively as the arm extended across him. *oops try not to sound so offended* Dean thought to himself. Misha looked at him confused;

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, you just made me jump" Said Dean, deciding to just let it go, no matter how weird it was.

He settled down slightly, still not wanting to look at the man lying next to him. When things got worse, he felt Misha reach up and kiss his neck a couple of times. *Just ignore it, just ignore it* Dean kept thinking to himself, still remaining totally still.

"You seem awake to me, you sure I can't change your mind about relieving that tension of yours…" Misha whispered into Dean's ear, before flicking his tongue out over his earlobe and biting down lightly. His last move made Dean jump and he couldn't ignore it any longer, he lightly pushed on Misha's arm, to stop him.

"No honestly, I'm really not in the mood." He said, trying to sound calm, while pushing Misha away lightly. Misha rolled his eyes at Dean, started pouting and doing his best puppy dog eyes.

"Tomorrow?" he asked Dean hopefully. Dean thought about it for a moment, realising him and Sam would more than likely be out of here tomorrow and back home if all went well, so he decided to give the guy some false hope. Not like Dean would have to follow the promise through.

"Sure, tomorrow I promise" Smiled Dean. Misha kissed Dean's shoulder and smiled, turning over with his back to the hunter to finally go to sleep. Dean relaxed and finally drifted into a deep slumber, give him demons and angels any day over this, he couldn't wait to get home.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The following morning Dean awoke from an awesome nights sleep, lying on his side, he was still waking up slowly, with the feeling of arms wrapped around him from behind and light kisses being placed along the back of his neck and shoulder. *mmm that feels good* thought Dean, still half asleep. *No…Wait* he suddenly remembered where he was and who that would be and shot up in the bed. Misha was lying on his side behind him, smiling.

"Morning sunshine! You seemed to sleep a lot better last night." He said.

"Yeah I really did actually" Replied Dean, sounding surprised at himself.

In fact it was the best night's sleep Dean had in ages. Weird.

"We better get ready for work, I thought I'd let you sleep in a little. You needed it" smiled Misha as he got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Dean was hoping Sam had managed to order the supplies for the spell to get back to their world; he was convinced it would work.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean and Misha arrived on the supernatural set. Misha parked the car up and as they got out, they seen Sam coming towards them.

"Morning Jared" chirped Misha, smiling at the younger Winchester.

"Hey, morning, you guys ok?" Asked Sam, still amused with the fact he managed to send Dean Home with Misha last night. Even more pleased with himself for getting laid by his hot "wife".

Dean shot Sam an evil look as they walked towards him.

"Yeah all good thanks, I gotta shoot off to make up, so I'll see you both in a few" Said Misha, he went over to Dean and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off.

"Yeah… later!" Mumbled Dean.

Sam chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"Awww that was so sweet." He laughed.

"You better zip it right now before I launch you into that brick wall" Threatened Dean, his younger brother holding his hands up as a sign of surrender, but still suppressing a chuckle.

"So did you guys umm, get up to no good last night?" Sam continued winding his brother up, bursting out laughing.

"Shut it, I swear Sam I will kill you. It was so freakin awkward and NO nothing happened" Dean confirmed, he was still freaked out by the kisses Misha dished out to him, he was in no way telling Sam about them.

"Anyways, back to more important stuff, did you manage to order those things we need?" Dean continued, sounding hopeful.

"Yep they arrived at the airport first thing this morning, having money is awesome!" Chimed Sam, pleased that Jared's credit card got them what they needed and in a hurry.

"Great, let's get a move on; we might be able to get it done before everyone arrives on set." Dean said grinning, the brothers started heading for fake Bobby's house to perform the spell that got them there in the first place, surely this was there way out.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

*For fucks sake* Dean cursed. This was not their day. Firstly they were interrupted by producer Bob Singer, bringing their spell to a stop. Then they were forced to make an ass out of themselves by "acting" a scene in the show, needless to say they both sucked. The final straw was they tried the spell and it failed miserably, damn thing didn't work, meaning they crashed through a fake glass window and hurt themselves for no good reason and now everyone thought they had lost the plot.

"What the hell Sammy? Why didn't that work?" Dean asked getting more and more pissed off as they headed back to Jensen's trailer.

"I don't know, maybe cause there is no magic here Dean?" Sam said, trying to come up with a conclusion.

"What?"

"Well as far as I can tell, there is no magic here. Which would explain why the spell didn't work? I was looking online last night and there is no sign of an apocalypse or monsters, any demons and best of all no angels, they're all pretend." Sam explained.

"So nobody is hunting them?" Asked Dean

"Nope, No hunters. Maybe here there is no supernatural" Finished Sam.

This worried the brothers greatly, hopes beginning to fade slowly of getting back home. As Sam and Dean pondered about what to do, elsewhere Virgil, the angel who was hunting them, had followed them through into this strange universe via a similar passage way the boys got thrown. Things progressively got worst for the Winchesters and their day continued to suck like no other.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

What a day for the boys. They were confronted with a powerless angel who stole their key and they got penalised for beating up who the crew thought was an "Extra" which allowed Virgil to escape. Now they faced an upcoming confrontation with some chick called Sera Gamble, who apparently was running this thing. The producer had called on her when the boys started acting strange, to try and solve the problem at hand.

Dean and Sam had no time for this, they needed to figure out how to get back home, sod the TV show, sod the producers, sod Sera what's her face!

"Look if Virgil was able to break through into this universe, then maybe we can still get back Sammy. We just have to figure out how" Explained Dean, still hopeful after a shit day. Sam nodded in agreement; they needed to suss out exactly how to do this. "Maybe if we try and find Virgil, follow him back. The police may be able to find him" Sam said.

"Yeah if he stays obvious" finished Dean. The boys approached Jensen's trailer after a long day, night had fallen as the shooting for the day came to a close. This Sera chick was supposedly coming to "discuss" matters well over an hour ago, not that the boys were complaining about her no show. When there was a knock on the trailer door.

Dean opened the door to find producer Bob Singer stood there. He informed the boys with the "sad news" Sera had been murdered, her throat cut. Sam and Dean immediately asked 'Where', earning them a strange look from Bob. But this was too suspicious to pass up, given Virgil was on the warpath, they had to check it out and fast.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean and Sam returned to Jared's house that evening after checking out the murder scene. They had spoken to a witness who told them what he heard and saw. It was definitely Virgil.

"So Virgil is going to be pulled back through the window at the same time and place he arrived. Raphael will pull him and the key back through? Right?" Asked Dean trying to confirm what they had been told just a little while earlier.

"Yeah that's how it sounds. As long as we show up there tomorrow then we should be able to get back and get the key back" explained Sam.

"Awesome, sounds like a plan to me...but wait tomorrow?" Dean asked, slowly coming to realisation about something.

"Yeah tomorrow, we only have tonight to wait"

"But no no no that's not good! " Dean was starting to panic. He thought they would be out of here before now and he had gone making promises to that Misha guy. *No freakin way* Dean thought cursing himself.

"Why? Its only one night" Sam wondered what had got Dean all worked up. Looking suspiciously at his brother.

"I went promising a night of passion with that Misha dude. I thought we would be long gone and I wouldn't have to face it."

Sam couldn't help the laughter that burst from him.

"Ohhh man, are you in trouble. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep or should I say don't want to keep." Sam chuckled at his brother's predicament, while Dean's face dropped looking horrified as ever.

"Don't worry man, it's already night fall and you are here now. Misha must have gone home already. Just crash here till morning." Sam continued, calming slightly, trying to show some sort of compassion towards his brother, no matter how hilarious he thought the scenario was. Dean let out of a sigh of relief and nodded.

But it wasn't over. Jared's wife popped her head round the corner.

"Where the hell have you two been? You finished work hours ago" Gen asked, stepping towards the boys.

"Oh, ummm there was an incident so we had to stay behind with, that Bob guy" Sam explained, not sounding very convincing. Gen shot him a look and then continued;

"Well Misha is here; he was worried when Jensen didn't show up to meet him again"

Dean's face dropped and he shot a look to Sam for help. *Oh hell no* he thought. Sam's menacing smile returned as he knew their plan for Dean to escape a night of passion had well and truly been shot down now.

Misha emerged from Jared's dining room. Looking a bit concerned and a little pissed off.

"Hey! Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick! This is two nights on the run you haven't met me after work, what the hell Jensen?" Misha was raging slightly towards his lover.

"Umm sorry man, we just lost track of time. Didn't mean to worry you." Dean replied yet again not wanting to get into a ridiculous chick flick style conversation.

"It's OK, just wish you would drop me a call or something. Come on I've got the car lets go home." Misha sighed and calmed, heading for the front door with his car keys.

Before Dean could speak up and make up some excuse about going home, Sam piped up.

"Yeah sorry again Misha, you guys go home. See you tomorrow Jensen" Smiling at his brother. Dean threw a 'what the hell' look in Sam's direction. He mouthed 'I'm gonna kill you' before following Misha out of the door. Sam burst out laughing earning an angry look from Gen, he immediately shut up.  
>Dean figured he would just have to use the 'I'm tired' excuse again and hope Misha was still feeling pretty pissed off over tonight's incident.<p>

Dean and Misha made it through the apartment door and Misha threw his car keys onto the sofa, still looking a little pissed off. They hadn't spoken all the way home. Dean was feeling hopeful he would be so hacked off; he would resign Jensen to the sofa tonight.

No such luck.

"Why are you acting so weird these past couple of days? I mean seriously, I'm trying to figure it out but I can't. Wanna help me out here?" Misha asked, glaring at Dean looking for answers.

*Oh fucking great, a domestic* thought Dean. Better this than sex though.

"Again sorry, just not been feeling…myself lately." Explained Dean, not entirely lying.

Misha nodded and hung his head in defeat. "Fine, well you have a hell of a lot of making up to do"

"Yeah of course" Said Dean, thankful this dude was so easy going and clearly not up for an argument.

Misha's angry look faded, as he approached Dean a smile started to appear across his face.

"Well I guess you could start by following through on that promise of yours" Stated Misha, now looking at Dean, his eyes full of lust. *Oh fuck* Dean thought. He really didn't think this through.

"Oh umm, about that…" Dean started to think of more excuses, but was interrupted by Misha's lips once again covering his own. *Not this again* he thought. The kiss was passionate (from Misha's end anyways) he nipped and licked at Deans bottom lip, begging for entrance. Of course Dean refused keeping his mouth firmly shut and trying so hard to not launch this guy across the room and run for the exit.

Misha broke the kiss and walked behind Dean. *ALERT ALERT* Dean's thoughts were crying out for help, literally, Sending him into panic mode. Misha slipped Dean's jacket off his shoulders and threw it on the sofa.

He put his hands on Dean's waist and whispered in his ear from behind;

"No excuses, you made a promise and I'm feeling incredibly horny right now. Besides you do have a LOT of making up to do, so get your sexy ass into that bedroom before I have to drag you" Misha purred out, sounding quite firm and a little possessive. Dean was a little scared of this guy, he feared he might actually pounce him and he might have to kill the poor dude. It scared him even more that his little "threat" sounded so much like Castiel's that he dished out to Dean about showing some respect. This sent shivers up Dean's spine.

Dean was frozen on the spot, he didn't want to move. There was no way in hell he was going to have sex with a guy. Especially one that resembled Cas. His thoughts overtook his mind for a split second which led to Dean being moved into the bedroom without him knowing, by a very turned on Misha. *OOPS pay attention Dean, how did he get away with doing that* he thought.

Misha started pulling off Dean's t-shirt, weirdly Dean let him. He didn't know how to get out of this now, his body and vocal chords just didn't want to respond, almost like he was being held down by invisible bonds. He watched horrified as Misha kicked off his boots, followed by stripping off his t-shirt. *SAY OR DO SOMETHING DEAN! COME ON WINCHESTER SPEAK UP! YOU ARE NOT GAY* Dean's mind was screaming out. As Misha once again managed to throw Dean onto the bed, it all happened so fast, he was too engrossed in his own thoughts.

Misha was now straddling Dean on the bed. It was only as he leant down to once again kiss Dean that the hunter finally found his voice again.

"WOAH, wait wait! Stop!" He put his hands up in front of his face to prevent another kiss.

"What's up now?" Misha asked, looking confused at his lover.

"I really don't wanna do this, I'm sorry. I feel tired, like extremely tired" Dean's speech was rushed and not very convincing. Misha just smiled in an evil kind of way.

"Not buying it" He said calmly, before moving his lips to Dean's collarbone and planting little kisses along there and down onto his chest.

"I am, really tired and not in the mood and err I have work early" Dean was starting to panic as the actor latched on to chest with wet kisses and using his tongue to trace along Dean's muscles.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say" Misha carried on his assault smiling as he sucked on one of Dean's nipples, earning a slight moan from the man. *ARGH shut the hell up* Dean thought cursing his body and voice for deceiving him. Usually if Jensen wasn't in the mood for sex, he would push Misha off and be more forceful, so Misha just thought he was playing hard to get.

Misha played with Dean's nipples, and planted kisses all over his toned torso. Dean couldn't stop this; his body was reacting in the complete wrong way. He was actually enjoying this, it felt really good. Then again it had been a while since he had been touched or kissed by anyone. His mind however was still screaming out for it to stop, but if Dean closed his eyes he could always pretend it was a woman. It was only when he felt the button and zipper on his jeans being undone that snapped him back to reality yet again. *SHIT* he thought.

"HEY what you doing?" he asked panicking, looking down towards Misha as he started removing Dean's jeans.

"What do you think? Just relax, you know I can make you feel damn good" Misha couldn't shake the smile that haunted his face; he loved it when Jensen resisted a little.

Dean yet again froze and didn't know what else to say or do. The dude wasn't lying, he had barely done anything to him yet and he did make him feel damn good. Dean watched fascinated as Misha removed his jeans and boots and worked his way back up. Dean feeling very vulnerable left only in his boxer shorts, *he wasn't really gonna have sex with a man, right? Dean Winchester wasn't gay, even if this Jensen dude was. But if he wasn't gay, why didn't he put a stop to this?* – All the thoughts rushed through Dean's brain at once, he kept making excuses about pretending it could be a woman or he hadn't gotten any in a while.

The thoughts left his mind as he felt Misha sucking at his semi hard cock through his boxer shorts. *Oh holy shit* was all Dean could register right now. He was lost in the sensations of how good it felt, but still tried to suppress any moans and groans that threatened to escape his lips. *Dignity Dean Dignity!* he thought, even though his body was betraying him right now. He was getting harder by the second.

He felt the sudden tug of his boxers, as Misha pulled them off in one swift go, now leaving Dean totally naked for his pleasure. Dean tried to pull himself together and put a stop to this, he sat up and as he was about to speak, Misha's tongue found the tip of his cock. This time no amount of force could hold back the moan that erupted from Dean's mouth. Misha smiled as he ran his tongue up and down Dean's length, using his right hand to grip him at the base. Continuing his assault, Misha licked the tip once more, before taking Dean into his mouth and sucking.

Dean was still sat up, just about balancing on his elbows, watching Misha's every move, now breathing heavily, gasping and moaning at every touch. It scared Dean how well this guy knew his body and what he liked. Misha took Dean's length fully into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head up and down rapidly. Dean watched in wonder, before throwing his head back and two words slipped out of his mouth, he would come to regret.

"Ohhhhh Cas"

*SHITTTTT* Dean immediately regretted his response; it just kind of slipped out. It didn't go un-noticed by Misha either, he immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at Dean, one eyebrow quirking upwards in a questionable manner.

"Cas?" he asked calmly

Dean was still experiencing waves of pleasure and he didn't like the fact Misha put a stop to them, so he tried to pass the comment off.

"Sorry slip of the tongue. God please don't stop" He moaned out, hoping his willingness would help the moment pass them by.

Misha smirked up at him seductively.

"You have been Dean Winchester for way too long" He purred before continuing sucking off Dean with his lips, tongue and mouth. Dean immediately crashed backwards onto the bed as an orgasm threatened to approach.

Not letting his lover reach his climax just yet, Misha reluctantly left the hard cock that was threatening to explode at any moment and worked his way up Dean's body. Dean scrambled and whimpered desperately wanting his release, but Misha was going to make him wait. Call it punishment for being a bastard the past couple of days.

"Misha please, god I want you" Even Dean couldn't believe what he was saying, what happened to his 'not having sex with a dude, I'm not gay' speech in his head. He seemed to lose all sense the moment this mans lips touched him, Misha knew how to make him feel good.

"Be patient baby, only just getting started" Misha smiled and kissed Dean on the lips once more, this time earning immediate response from him for the first time in the past couple of days. Dean forced his tongue inside of Misha's mouth. The kiss was forceful and passionate in every way, tongues battled for dominance and it felt amazing. Dean wrapped his hand round the back of Misha's neck pulling him into a deeper kiss and causing their bodies to connect. Misha's still clothed groin rubbing furiously against Dean's naked cock.

Dean was first to break the kiss, pulling Misha's head backwards by gripping a handful of his silky black hair. Both of their eyes now filled to the brim with lust, Dean sent a seductive smile up to Misha and ran his fingers through his hair, while his free hand started rubbing up and down Misha's torso and chest.

"mmmm Jensen" Misha sighed at the fingers and hands working around his upper body. Dean hated hearing that name being called; he wanted to suggest a role play game where Misha HAD to call him Dean. Maybe that was pushing it, so he let it slide.

Misha started kissing along Dean's jaw line and neck once again, using his expert tongue to hit all the weak spots along the way, earning a thrust of Dean's hips up to meet his own. Dean's hands shot down trying desperately to undo the button and zip on his lovers jeans. Misha stopped his kissing assault and helped easily slipping off his jeans past his hips and kicking them onto the floor. Dean decided if he's gonna do this, why not do it right. *What the hell* he thought before flipping their positions, he was now lying on top of Misha, wanting to explore every last bit of his body.

Dean planted one long firm kiss on Misha's lips before starting to kiss and lick his way down. He planted kisses as Misha had done to him, across his jaw line and down his neck, sucking at the silky flesh wanting badly to leave a mark there.

He continued down Misha's body, actually taking into appreciation just how hot this guy was, sure he wasn't all muscles but he had a great body, very toned and slender. *Wonder if Cas is exactly the same, they are the same person, well kind of* Dean thought to himself, immediately shaking off thoughts of the angel back home.

He sucked and lightly nipped and the hard erect nipples in front of him, swirling his tongue around each one, earning a lot of satisfied noises from Misha.

Misha tugged at Dean's hair, grabbing what he could of the hunter's short locks. Encouraging him to go further down his body, his cock was harder than ever and wanted Dean's attention.

Dean smiled at the attempt to move him on faster and he couldn't hold out much longer himself, so he decided to pick up the pace. He licked his way down Misha's stomach and sweeping his tongue across the most amazing hipbones he had seen in his life, before reaching the band of Misha's boxer shorts. He wasted no time in discarding them, leaving Misha fully exposed for his fun.

*Oh...My…GOD!* Dean thought as he came into full on contact with Misha's cock. This guy was HUGE, made Dean Feel a little intimidated, yet excited all at the same time. Reality started to hit home that Dean has never done this before, just had it done to him. He hesitated for a moment and figured he would just have to go with what he liked and use his new experience to explore.

Dean started smearing the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip using his thumb. Misha jumped at the immediate contact and threw his head back gasping. Dean worked his hand up and down Misha's length using the pre-cum and his own saliva as lube. He kissed the tip and worked his tongue along, up and down before attempting to take the huge cock into his mouth, causing him to gag slightly, but yet again earning a huge moan from Misha as his hips bucked upwards to meet Dean's mouth.

"Ohhh god yes" Misha hissed, his head hitting the pillow below and squeezing his eyes shut. Dean was satisfied with the reaction, given he had never done this before.

Dean pushed his hands underneath Misha and grabbing his ass roughly. He pulled Misha up to his mouth as he continued to suck the cock in and out of his mouth slowly. It felt weird hearing these sorts of moans coming from "Castiel's" mouth; then again this whole situation was still so strange to Dean. But he enjoyed it none the less.

He sucked on Misha once more before releasing his cock, deciding to tease the bastard and not let him release, same way he had done to Dean.

Misha whimpered at the loss of Dean's mouth, but wasted no time in roughly pulling him up by the hair and reversing their positions again.

"Don't want to play any more" Misha snarled out through gritted teeth. The sudden turn of roughness shocked Dean slightly and he was incredibly concerned and scared about what was going to happen next, he knew it was coming. But his body had never done this before, maybe "Jensen's" had, but Dean's? Never. *What if he just pushes up inside me, it will hurt like hell* Dean thought, the panic starting to set back in. He would just have to settle for the pain; he had handled worst pain that what's coming surely.

"Suck on these" Misha growled pushing 3 fingers into Dean's mouth. The hunter made sure they were well and truly lube'd up if they were going near his entrance.

He sucked furiously on Misha's fingers, using his tongue to create more wetness. Misha watched on as his lover sucked away, feeling once again incredibly turned on.

"Ok enough" he said, pulling his fingers away and immediately moving them to Dean's entrance.

*Ok this is it* thought Dean, he gritted his teeth and waited for it. Misha circled Dean's rim, covering it with juices before inserting one finger.

*Oh shit* it mostly felt strange and very tight to begin with, his muscles going into overdrive, he needed to relax. Once his body relaxed, Misha inserted a second finger, causing Dean to jump slightly, the feeling of fullness was almost too much and there was now a dull ache forming.

One final finger pushed into Dean causing him to hiss in pain, which caused a concerned look from Misha. The hunter shook his head and smiled to reassure Misha he was ok *No I'm really not* he thought to himself. *Grin and bare it Dean*.

Dean forced himself to relax and adjust around the fingers and Misha started a slow pumping rhythm in and out of him. Yes it was painful, but Dean couldn't help the small moan of pleasure that escaped his lips as Misha pushed his fingers deeper. If he could withstand the pain, he would be OK.

Misha removed all 3 fingers, Dean actually groaning from the loss. His lover pulled out a tube of lubricant (they must use all the time) from the nearby night stand and smothered his cock in it and Dean's entrance.

He wasted no time in positioning himself and pushing slowly into Dean. *OH HOLY FUCK* Dean screamed in his head. It hurt like hell, but he forced himself to relax and once he did, Misha began pushing in and out of him slowly.

"Ohhhh god Jensen, you're so fucking tight" Misha hissed out, not remembering his boyfriend being quite this tight before. He pulled up Dean's legs and hooked his elbows underneath his knee caps, creating a whole new position so he could drive in deeper.

"Oh my fucking god!" Dean yelled out at the new position and Misha drove deeper into him, hitting his prostate causing extreme amounts of pleasure rolling through his body, the pain was practically forgotten. *SO WORTH IT* Dean Thought to himself as Misha picked up the pace, driving faster and harder into him, hitting that same spot over and over.

"Oh yesssss, Misha please, harder, faster. Oh GOD!" Dean now being fucked within an inch of his life like never before, Misha rocked their bodies together, leaning down over his boyfriend to plant kisses on his neck. Dean's legs wrapping around Misha's waist pulling him in, one hand working away at his own cock and the other hand grabbing a fistful of Misha's hair as he kissed away at Dean.

He was SO close, couldn't last any longer. Misha started moaning and yelling out over and over "GOD YES JENSEN, URGH OH MY FUCKING G-"

His speed increased and pushed Dean over the edge, he screamed out as his orgasm hit, causing him to go dizzy and seeing stars before his eyes, as his spilled himself all over both their stomachs. He felt like he blacked out momentarily.

Misha wasn't long behind, yelling out as his orgasm hit and emptying himself into Dean, before fully collapsing on top of his lover.

*Oh…My…GOD!* Dean thought as they both came back down to earth.

Misha rolled off Dean and onto his back next to him.

"Oh WOW" he moaned out

"You're telling me! That was fucking incredible!" Said Dean, his breathing was still heavy and rapid. He couldn't quite believe he had just done that.

Misha looked over to him and smiled lazily looking very satisfied. Dean returned the smile and both of them sunk into a deep sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Both of them woke up the following morning, wrapped up in each others arms, limbs all over the place.

Dean was first to wake up, immediately remembering what had happened the night before, first shock set in, then disbelief, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised it was all fucking worth it. Even though, his ass was killing him this morning.

Misha woke up not long after, looking up lazily at Dean and smiling.

"Morning" he breathed out.

"Hey" Dean didn't have the energy to speak, let alone move.

"We better get up, work soon." Said Misha, he didn't want to move out of that bed all day, but had to.

"Yeah I guess" Dean said, slowly realising that today was the day he goes home or thinks he will go home anyway. This universe had bought him a whole bunch of new experiences, wondering if he would take them home with him.

It took all their efforts to drag themselves out of bed and get ready for work. Misha and Dean left the apartment, Dean taking one last look at it, before they sped off to work for the day.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As it happened yesterday morning, Sam was yet again waiting on the set for Dean to arrive. Misha pulled up the car and they got out. Dean had minimal energy and was walking a little funny. *My ass is killing* he kept thinking to himself. Misha greeted "Jared" as usual and Dean half smiled at his brother.

"Right, I have first scene of the day again. I better shoot off. See you guys later" Misha said, coming round to kiss Dean again, only today he said goodbye with a quick kiss on the lips, a smack on Dean's backside and a wink. Of course this causing Sam to raise an eyebrow at the actions.

Dean made his way over to Sam, his younger brother noticing Dean's slight walking problem.

"Dude what the hell is up with you?" Sam asked, stifling a laugh.

"Shut up, nothing. I just sprained something I think" Dean snapped back, he really didn't want Sam to know about what had occurred or the fact he gave into Misha. But the little display of affection didn't help matters.

"What the hell did you sprain exactly?" Sam asked cautiously

"I dunno, my ass!" Dean snapped back again, immediately regretted his remark, it didn't sound good out loud.

"Your ass? What the – Woooooahhh my god!" Sam gaped as realisation hit.

"Did you give into the whole 'night of passion' thing with Misha? DUDE I thought you weren't gay" Sam continued, looking shocked at his brothers change of sexuality.

"I'm NOT gay! We didn't do anything, this is completely un-related. I talked myself out of it last night." Dean jumped on the defence; it was none of Sam's business anyway.

"Well that little display of affection and a kiss on the lips shows otherwise?" Sam asked, he knew damn well Dean was lying, he unfortunately could tell Dean's lies a mile off.

"Shut up, he's just affectionate is all? Nothing to do with me" Snapped Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked, Dean wasn't going to let up.

"OK dude whatever you say. We have work to do."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They were back. Sam and Dean couldn't believe they were back home, well at Bobby's anyhow. After Virgil went on a rampage killing half of the supernatural crew members dead and then a bitter fight for the key he had stolen occurred. Once they had hold of the key, they got dragged back through the portal by Raphael. Found themselves confronted by Him now in a woman's vessel and Balthazar who explained this was all a distraction, he had used the boys. They weren't best pleased with the angel. The situation heated up when Cas appeared with the revelation heaven's weapons and their power was with him now. Raphael soon scattered, followed soon after by Balthazar. Him and Cas had teamed up and planned the whole thing.

Sam and Dean were zapped back to Bobby's by Cas. Both of them mighty pissed off that Cas didn't let them in on this little plan.

Yet even amongst his anger, Dean was thinking it felt incredibly surreal now seeing Real Cas again, he couldn't help the arousal that spread straight to his cock when he seen Castiel's shadowed wings reveal themselves or the tingly sensations that shot through his body when Cas momentarily touched his forehead to bring them back to Bobby's house. *Oh man this whole Misha thing has fucked my mind up big time* he thought.

Castiel didn't explain much about what was going on or why it occurred, but the boys knew he wouldn't divulge much. All they got was "war in heaven blah blah blah". *Freakin Angels*

They let it slide for now, all 3 men stood in Bobby's living room.

"Fine. I'm going to see if Bobby is back yet, he will be wondering where we got to." Sam said, walking off towards the kitchen and front of the house.

Leaving Cas and Dean stood there alone. Castiel knew something was bothering Dean.

"Dean, I am truly sorry I can't explain myself more right now, but you have to trust me"

"I do trust you Cas. It's OK but eventually you are going to have to spill the beans on this war in heaven and myself and Sam better be top of your list to tell your secrets to" Dean said calmly, looking Cas up and down, wondering if him and Misha were EXACTLY the same under them clothes, lingering his gaze at Cas' crotch thinking if he would be just as impressive as his counterpart. *Bad thoughts – shake em off*

"Of course Dean, both of you will" Cas finished, still looking at the hunter confused by his stare. "Are you OK?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm fine…" He looked right up into Cas' eyes and he still doesn't know what possessed him to make this next move, curiosity the more likely explanation.

He moved towards Cas, invading his personal space. Castiel didn't flinch or move, just looked suspiciously at Dean.

"I just want to try something" He said

Dean grabbed Cas by the lapels of his trench coat, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Castiel was shocked, his eyes wide and lips tight (similar to Dean's reaction to Misha's first kiss). But Cas much to Dean's surprise parted his lips to let Dean in deeper. That was all the invitation Dean needed to deepen the kiss, tongues tangling with each other and Cas even though concerned about what had occurred, couldn't help but kiss the hunter back.

Dean broke the kiss breathing heavily *wow exactly the same* thought Dean.

Cas reading Dean's thoughts asked;

"Exactly the same as what?"

*Oh this could be so much fun* Grinned Dean.


	2. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

Hey everyone – so to everyone who thought this was a new chapter! (Don't salt & Burn me *hides*)

Just thought I'd give those who have subscribed to a story alert or asked me for a sequel to this fic, a little update.

First of all, im so glad you all liked it and your reviews mean the world to me, so THANK YOU!

I am hoping to do a sequel eventually, but with just starting a new job its been pretty busy lately. I'm currently writing my first AU destiel fic (which I hope you can all check out, along with my other fics on my profile!) but after I finish this one, I hope to start writing my French mistake sequel!

So that's just a quick update for y'all! Thanks so much for bearing with me and reading my fics 3


End file.
